Six Legends Under a Broken Moon
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: The call has been given, and the six answered it, but a small mishap redirects their path right towards a strange planet, a remnant of its shadowy past. And so, six strangers from a different place and time stumble under a shattered moon and encounter very familiar characters in that one night. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Down by Dusk

Disclaimer: The following is a fanfic crossover of RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum's RWBY and LEGO's BIONICLE. I own none of the characters used in this story.

AN: Hello everyone. This is a new crossover story I've had in the works since January 2016 (boy it's been a while), and now since I've managed to actually get a couple chapters in advanced, I wanted to post this story as soon as possible. It's a more 'innocent' (term loosely used) story, using LEGO's Bionicle toyline, which does have a theme around legends (which seems to be appropriate for RWBY), and after seeing some RWBY/Bionicle fics, I thought why not do this.

With that out of the way, here's my Bionicle/RWBY crossover, _Six Legends Under A Broken Moon_.

Enjoy.

* * *

He was falling. That was the first thing he noticed as he stirred from unconsciousness. There was no ground, no cool air, just the heat of the red flames surrounding his body as he fell.

His fall tilting downwards, the flames grew more sporadic and violent. However, the did not burn, rather they were rather warm and protective. Through the orange rim of the flames, he saw something else. Lying in the water were different landmasses, each one formed into a unique shape and a different color and texture. The sight was strange, to say the least.

That was not all. His head shifted slightly, and through the small gaps in between, he saw other fiery heaps. All of them were pulled down, ripped from an orange sky and burning their own beautiful colors. Yet, as they all continued their descent, he saw his companions split from him. Their own colorful lines arced elsewhere, and the more distant they became, the easier they were hidden by his red fire.

' _No, no!_ ' his mind screamed. He wanted to reach out to the other comets, to grab and make them stop steering away from him.

He fell faster, and the size of the green slate of land was ever increasing. He ignored them, his attention more focused on his falling fellows, who became more distant.

The five continued to curve farther away, and his loneliness grew with their departure. Some had faded into the faintest aura of sunlight, and others were too distant to be seen. They were the last things he saw before he hit a large green blanket of treetops.

A loud _BOOM_ echoed. The fire surrounding him spread everywhere, and wood crackled and hissed from all around. His body tussled about, crashing into several obstacles in a wild cacophony.

Then, there was only darkness.

He was not sure how long it was there, but in that time, he knew he was not asleep. There were no dreams, no lights-just the darkness and various sounds echoing around him. Any attempt to move was thwarted by the tiredness of his own body, forcing him to lie still and regain what strength he had.

At long last, he sat up, letting out an electronic groan while organic dirt fell off his body. When the scent of ash and the warmth of heat made his body tingle, he opened his eyes to a haze of blackish shapes that laid all around him. After a few blinks, the blur cleared away, if only a little.

Coming into view was the sky overhead. It was dark and the tiny dots of stars sparkled gently. The centerpiece of it all was a large, bright light. His vision focused on it, and his mind recognized it as a moon, with its visible craters and almost circular rim. The one strange thing was what took him by surprise: the moon was shattered.

"What..."

The sound took him by surprise, and he stopped. A pair of gray metal hands, his hands, rose to an equally metallic throat to touch it, and he spoke, almost testing it.

"Is… is that my voice?" It seemed to be, he realized, even if there was no visible mouth. It was distorted, like the groan, and even had the same deep tone.

He slowly stood, letting out more electronics sounds from the exertion and rising up on one gray foot, then the other. The two red legs stood up, and the red torso clinked with his golden chest armor. Standing straight, he turned his head around to his surroundings.

The sight was not a pleasant one. The surrounding trees he fell through were skeletons. Their leaves burnt away and only smoking branches remained in their place. Even the ground was scorched and covered in the same black ash covering the trees.

"... did I do this?" he wondered aloud again.

Another clink rang from below. Looking down, he saw his foot touching a metal board, with the silver metal framing around a red and orange pattern of dancing flames. In those bits of silver, he saw a pair of blue glowing eyes staring back him. Those eyes stared through a red mask that had vents and ridges, the golden chest bore strange red marks, and a pair of equally golden blades emerged from the back.

Realization struck him instantly. He was looking at himself. The eyes, the mask, the whole body he looked at was his. ' _Is this… is this really me?_ ' he thought, adding another to his growing list of questions.

So surprised, his hand touched his mask's cool surface, and the ridges for eyebrows squinted at the reflection. His mind stirred for answers and could come up with a few things: the fall from the sky, the other five lights, his crash. There was something else, too. It crawled from the deep recesses of his mind and came out as a whisper.

 _Ta… hu…_

The thought too broken and too strange to fully comprehend, he gave up on it and lowered his hand from this mask. He glanced back at the board itself than his reflection, and quickly scooped it up. It was not much, but it was something he could use, given he did not know where he was, he did not want to be defenseless, nor stick around for too long.

"Alright, so whereto?" he said to himself, and his blue eyes peered around for some way out.

After a minute, he decided to pick at random. "That way should do," he spoke, pointing his finger at a seemingly suitable path of dirt and green grass.

His first step was stopped by a faint snap. He whirled around looking for what caused that. Maybe it was a lost animal native to this place. He only saw the green, scorched black, and blue-

 _Blue_? He focused his eyes on the spot he had seen the strange color. It was not there, and soon he shook his masked head at the thought. He must have been seeing things.

Turning back around, his metal feet pounded on the dirt as he left, blissfully unaware of a tiny creature in baby blue cloth watching him.

* * *

The ground rumbled for what felt like the fifth time. It was a low tremor, yet powerful enough to send Blake stumbling on her twig-like legs. Her upper body swayed a little to one side, and she held out her skinny arms to her sides in an effort to balance herself.

Just as quickly as it came, the tremor ceased, and Blake was relieved to stand straight again. She usually did not wander around night time, especially away from the White Fang camp back in the forest, but after seeing a meteor, burning _purple_ of all colors, hit nearby, curiosity overtook the twelve-year-old girl.

Since leaving the camp, Blake had felt tremors. Even when she left the edge of the forest, Blake felt them, even stronger than before. She had already fallen down many times before, dirtying her white shirt and dark pants. Now, as she stood, Blake wondered what could have caused those tremors. Maybe it was some large machine of Atlas, or some large gathering of Grimm, or large Grimm.

Blake shook herself of those distracting thoughts. ' _Focus, Blake_ ,' she told herself while readjusting the cloth wrapped on her left arm.

After straightening herself out, Blake continued onward. The forest and its trees laid far behind her as she now looked around at her new surroundings. It looked like some attempt at a settlement outside the kingdoms. Definitely long abandoned, from the looks of the derelict buildings and their ruined states. The only sounds were the night winds, and of course, the unusual tremors.

It was dangerous to be out here. Such places were homes to droves of Grimm. If there weren't any around, there were still that comet and those tremors. The two were connected somehow. Blake knew if she got close enough, she could figure out the cause of these strange phenomena, that was if it wasn't Grimm… or something just as bad, if not worse.

Blake swallowed a little. She had to be confident, she told herself. After all, she just underwent some new training. Surely, her skills would help her out. She hoped, anyway.

She went on as she had before. She went over a pile of concrete rubble, under a fallen beam, and around large ditches. As she went about, Blake tried to find some clue that would lead her closer to her answers.

Her feline yellow eyes gazing around, the young girl rushed past the small buildings. All of them looked like trash, and the ones she approached looked in worse shape than the ones she passed a second ago. Some of looked like they had fallen over and others had crumbled into bricks and mortars, and their beams laid strewn about on the dirt.

Passing by another broken house, Blake rubbed her arms for warmth. The air chilled her skin and made the hair on her neck stand on edge. Now, she regretted not bringing a jacket.

The lone thought halted by the twitching cat ears atop Blake's head. There was something in the air. A sound, very faint and low. Blake's first thought was another quake with its low rumble, but there was none. Even more interesting, it was coming from the same direction she was heading.

So Blake followed that sound. This time, she ran on the path, excitement and anxiety pumping into her legs. The sound grew louder and louder, and Blake caught something up ahead. The soles of her torn shoes skidded on the ground until they stopped over a jagged, rocky edge. Blake, letting out a breath of relief, looked down at the source of the sound.

It was a hole. A huge one at that, several feet wide and deep and the rocky walls shaped into the perfect bowl of crater, and a trail of smoke emerged from it. The stench of burned rubble filled Blake's nose, and her gaze trailed the smoke down to the bottom.

Blake squinted her eyes through the clearing smoke. Right at the bottom, there was something. It was huge, black...

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

… and asleep, apparently.

' _Well, at least I know where that sound's coming from_ ,' Blake told herself as she looked some more.

At the bottom of the hole was a body, if Blake was right. It looked too human to be Grimm. At the same time, there was something off; something was shining from the figure. A second later, and it turned out the shine was not Blake's imagination. A tiny spark of purple came from the black body and emanated through the smoke.

The spark grew larger and larger, and Blake noticed something else rumbling under her. It was another tremor. Powerful enough that it caught Blake unaware, and it was too late to move away. "YAAAAH!" Blake yelled as she fell into the hole.

Down and down she went, her backside sliding down the crater's walls. Her back grazed against the rocky edges, cutting her shirt, and their sharp tips also scratched at her arms and legs. The entire time, Blake's panicked mind tried to remember some bit of her training.

Blake quickly bent her knees and dug her heels into the crater's walls. Bits of rock was pushed to the side, and Blake's descent slowed, if only a little. Blake continued downward, legs stopping her fall and held-out arms balancing her weight, until she reached the bottom. Instead of coming to a stop, Blake rose up only to stumbled forward and fall face-down.

With a little groan, Blake rose herself up on her arms. Both stung, and she saw it came from the several scratches. Any pain, however, was pushed aside when she noticed the black body. The purple glow began to die down, as did the small tremor, revealing a body that made Blake widen her eyes and rethink her first thought.

Lying before her was not a body of a human. It looked metallic and was large, far larger than any Faunus or human Blake had ever seen before.

She should have stopped there, but her curiosity got the better of her again. Blake got up, then she approached the unmoving body. The glow slowly dying, she saw a purple and yellow tribal markings atop a black and bulky chest. Arms dangled off the side and rested on the rocky bottom of the crater, and the head, still glowing a little purple, rested, unaware of its company.

For some reason, Blake wanted to giggle, despite herself. A little kitty Faunus right next to a sleeping giant. It was like something from one her stories.

Blake's yellow eyes and slit-like pupils focused on the head once more. She tried to make some sense of its 'face' in the fading purple glow. There were the faintest lines of ridges and empty gaps filling the around the edges.

Just as she was tempted to peer a little closer, a pair of bright lights snapped opened like eyes, startling Blake away from the body. She heard the snores turn into weary groans and watched the massive chest pivoted upwards. Bulky legs that should have collapsed under the weight straightened out, and the talon-like feet stumbled.

Blake stood frozen. Her neck cranes upwards, almost in discomfort, to see the head. Staring back down was a mask as black and blocky like the rest of its body.

As Blake met the stare, she found herself staring at a pair of yellow eyes glowing through the mask.

* * *

Yellow light shone from his eyes as he tilted his head from the rock face. The outline of the rocky ledges and the mountain tip could barely be seen in all of the brown dust that covered everything. The only thing visible was the haze of white light from high above.

The squarish, ridged top of the brown mask he stared through furrowed with frustration. He grumbled from behind his mask, his voice distorted by its filters, "Just how tall is this thing?"

He had been wondering about that since he started climbing the accursed thing. There were even more questions since he first woke up, and searching for answers had been fruitless. That was when he was at the base of the mountain and started his climb for a vantage point.

One metallic hand after another grabbed onto the mountainside, and he pulled himself up. A pair of equally metallic feet rose upon more jutting rocks, using them as a ledge. He continued that way, as he had been for who knows how long.

The same cloud of dust he had seen down below extended up and up. It was everywhere and a little too thick to see anything, save for the trees and mud he had seen below and the rocks he climbed on. He could no longer see the bottom and where he crashed.

"I'm starting to regret this," a low and gruff mutter exhaled through the mask as the left foot moved atop a rock...

... then it slipped!

"Woah!"

Already, his left hand had lost its grip on a rock, and he could feel his other foot starting to slip. The left side of his body swung away from the rock face, and tiny bits of rock bounced off of his brown chest plate and the silver pauldrons on his shoulders.

Thinking quickly, the left hand went down to his waist and grabbed something. He pulled it out and swung hard, and the hard edge of a black and metal boomerang dug into the rock face. The weapon in place, its owner held still, his body clinging to the mountain.

After a moment, there was a sigh a relief. The left foot, the one that slipped, was placed back onto another rock, which was sturdier. Then, grabbing the other boomerang in his other hand, he swung wide and jabbed it into the rock. Then, he pulled himself up and slammed his other boomerang above the first. It continued that way, the two metal boomerangs ringing up the mountain and leaving a trail of dents in the rock.

His efforts had not gone unrewarded. The higher he went, the thinner the cloud became and clearer it was for him to see the mountain top. Even the white blurry image focused into the ruined crescent of a moon. ' _Well… that's something you don't see_ ,' he thought before continuing his climb.

After many minutes, his boomerangs were placed just below the cliff's peak. As he pulled himself up, he let out a sigh of relief. The dusty cloud did not bother him. He had finally made it. He was done with climbing, and he no longer had to worry about anything...

"Huh?"

Again, the yellow eyes peered through the dust. Instead of a something, they stared at a someone on the the cliff. From what he see, it looked so tiny and squishy, not to mention the long red hair and the matching dress on its body. It sat there, fairly-colored arms hugging its legs, and the head resting on bent knees, and...

... and it was crying.

An unusual emotion of concern surged in the armored chestplate. Another swing, and the boomerangs logged with a _thunk, thunk_ , and he hefted his body onto the cliff. Sitting in a crouch position, he took notice of the squishy creature again.

Now, the little one, no longer crying, raised its head. The whiteness around the irises were red and something wet stuck to the tiny oval of a face. The squishy-a female, if he was right-kept watching, her pair of sparkling emerald irises meeting the yellow slits that glowed through the light layer of dust.

Then, a metal hand waved. "Hi?" its owner said in his usual gruff tone.

A scream responded to his greeting. The little red-head jumped straight up, standing to her short height, and she scurried back.

"Hey!" was the indignant exclamation as he came to his full height.

By the time he was on his metal feet, the little one was already running away, her twig-like legs disappearing behind the line of trees. Groaning behind his mask, he rushed after her. "Hey, wait!"

His feet pounded on the ground, and he went into the trees and light fog, boomerangs still in his hands. After passing some trees, it was not before his eyes caught sight of a familiar dress. He quickened his pace, pumping more energy into his legs to catch up.

To his surprise, he put in a little more than he wanted. His feet left the ground and so did the rest of his body. He soared through the empty space between the trees, and the little red-head blurred underneath him. His feet hit the ground, sending dirt all over while he skidded to a halt. Standing straight, his eyes widen at his own, surprised at what happened.

Then, his eyes swirled to the little one he had been chasing, who was still some feet away from him. She stood there and watched with surprise as well-not the good kind.

He put his boomerangs back on his waist and began to talk again. "Listen, I…"

He could not even finish, for the little female already turned tail and ran back the way she came. "Not this again," he mumbled to himself, and once again, he took off after her.

More footsteps echoed as the two ran down the forest. The trees became fewer and the familiar sight if a cliff came into view. The red dress and thin legs stopped on the rocky surface, and the female turned to the towering metallic being, her ever-fearful eyes watching him.

The said being, just a few feet away, took slow and careful steps. "Look, I'm not going to hurt you!" he assured.

Clearly, the redhead did not believe it. She just kept backing up more, trying to put some distance between herself and the approaching giant of a figure.

"Just listen to me!" he continued as he tried to come closer.

Still, she kept backing up. Further and further away from the metallic creature... and closer and closer to the edge.

"No, wait!" he warned with an outstretched hand, seeing the danger.

It came too late. The little female's feet slipped on the edge, and as she started fall back, she screamed…

* * *

"Winter?! Winteeeerrrrrr!" a high-pitched voice called through the snow and wind, and silence met it.

Twelve-year-old Weiss Schnee rubbed her mittened hands against her arms for what little warmth she could get. It was freezing cold, with snow falling everywhere and icy chills spreading around with it. Where they came from Weiss did not know. The forecast had not even predicted a single flake, and until the sudden appearance of a meteor in the sky, the forecast had been true.

Weiss had been with her sister, Winter. The older daughter of the Schnee family was on her break from Atlas Academy and wanted to spend some time with her little sister. A skiing trip to one of Atlas' most welcoming attractions would have been a fine place for the two sisters to spend time together, and it was at first. The last thing Weiss remembered was her at the bottom of the skiing slope, and staring up at Winter, who was about to slide down and join her.

Then, the snow hit, and it hit hard. Weiss had been forced away from the slope, right into unfamiliar territory. Her sister was gone. Her skis were gone. The only thing Weiss had was just a white coat, some rough boots, and a pair of old, knitted mittens colored in pink, and she could barely see where she was going. Her booted feet trudged through a small white layer, leaving marks behind that was soon covered by more falling snow.

' _So much for a skiing trip_ ,' Weiss thought sourly.

Coming to a stop, Weiss pushed the small bangs of her snow white hair out of her eyes, and let out her voice once more.

"Winteeeeer, where are you?!"

Again, nothing.

"Winteeeerrrr! Winte-" she called again, but then, she stopped as something rose from her. She tried to hold it down, but it kept going. Then…

"Achoo!"

Weiss sneezed.

Sniffling, the young girl continued on, hoping to get back to her sister. The snow was building up, and Weiss had no plans in staying out in some bad weather. She prepared to leave, ignoring her sore sinuses.

Then, Weiss sneezed again.

And again, and again, and _again_.

Groaning, Weiss trailed through the snow again. She would sneeze every now and then, but she would not lose focus. A small part of Weiss made her stubbornly continue. She was a Schnee, it told her. She could not let snow take her.

"Winteeeerrrr!" Weiss said, her nose stuffed and her voice hoarser than before. "Winteeeerrrrr, where are you?!"

The raging howl of the wind continued to answer her. Not that she could hear it well enough. Her ears in her hood were clogged, and her hands were feeling cold that they might have been growing numb. Small snowflakes entered her mouth when the young girl opened it again. But she was a Schnee, and Schnee's don't give up so easily, the voice in Weiss persisted.

"Winteeeeeeerrrrrr!"

As always, there was nothing. Weiss' legs wobbled a little. She had to keep going, she told herself. She had to move. She was a Schnee.

"Winteeeerr!"

A cough left Weiss' throat. Her head felt a little dizzy. Her vision blurred. Yet she had to keep moving. She was a Schnee.

"Wint-achoo!"

She was a _Schnee_.

"Achoo! Achoo! Achooooo!"

She was...

Fatigue bearing on her, Weiss' legs finally gave way. She tumbled down the snow, rolling only for a few moments and coming to stop on her side. The cold, glass-like feel of the snow brushed against the right side of Weiss' face, and more of it had gone into her jacket and boots. As she laid there, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, curled up into a fetal position, shivering in the middle of a snowstorm.

Despair falling into the pit of her stomach, Weiss let her tears fall out of her eyes and freeze upon touching the ground. "Winter… where are you?" she sobbed to herself.

Weiss could only lay there, a heap of mass of clothes on the ground. She was too tired to move, or do anything except for cry and wait for the snow to take her. And there was no one else. She was all alone.

Suddenly, Weiss heard something. Something stepping on the snowy ground and crushing it. The sounds grew louder and louder, coming closer. Weiss recognized them. _Footsteps_.

As a small burst of hope rose Weiss' spirits, she managed to raise her head to the newcomer. "Winter?" she could barely ask.

It was not Winter. Through her blurry vision, Weiss saw a face, white as snow and so smooth and metallic. A large circle was in place of a mouth with two smaller ones on its 'chin.' The face glanced down, the two telescopic lens over its right side peering down. On its left side, an eye hole glow a soft, crystalline blue that held a gentleness in its cold surroundings.

Before Weiss knew it, a pair of crystalline hands scooped her up from the ground. The young heiress found herself pressed against a golden chest as smooth as diamond and covered in tribal markings. The strange being moved, its pair of white legs trudging through the snow.

Too tired, Weiss let herself be carried in her savior's metal arms and into the snow and wind.

* * *

Lie Ren could only pity himself. His hand was crushed under a severe weight while a mountain of strength pulled his twig-like arm, and himself, through the landscape of giant trees and grass. He kept his other hand over his eyes, shielding them from another powerful and sudden gust of wind. The single strand of magenta in his black hair blew into the hair, and more wind billowed under the torn fabric of his green shirt and dark pants.

"Come on, Ren!" a voice called over the wind, chirpy as it was feminine.

"Nora," Ren cried out, "we should head back!"

The shorter and stockier girl turned her head back and flashed Ren her dare-devil smile, not bothered by her flapping white rags. "No way! I want to see it!" Nora Valkyrie replied, her green eyes sparkling under her orange bangs of her unkempt hair.

Ren said no more. Only Nora could drag him out the comfort and safety of an orphanage and into a storm. The reason for it, she claimed, was a "green star" had fallen nearby, and the minute they stepped into the forest, the wind had acted up. Nora's path led into swaying trees that could topple over at any moment and harsh winds that struck her and Ren with every step.

′ _And you're still following her_ ,′ Ren's conscience chided him as he let himself be pulled.

It brought him much joy when Nora released his wrist and walked off, not run. Giving himself a moment, Ren stood there and cradled his aching wrist close to him, his eyes on that more than wherever Nora walked off to. As he waited for it to heal, Ren did notice something, though. "The winds stopped," he said.

It was true. The trees and grass had been still, and there were no longer strong gusts of winds hitting him. Ren nor Nora noticed a gradual decline. It was like it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Ren, come over here!"

Ren glanced over to Nora, who was a few paces from him. Much to his surprise, she was standing still, staring at something in the trees. Curious, Ren joined her and looked. There were green vines emerging from the ground, looping over and under the thick roots and circling around the trunks and snaking their way up the branches and twigs.

It was not just those trees, Ren noted as he saw various and thicker vines surrounding others. ' _Where did all this come from?_ ′ he wondered.

"It's your color, Ren!" Nora said, pointing to the vines in front of them.

Ren looked back to the vines. Huh, it was his color. It livelier than the typical, boring green that it seemed to pop out of the brown. It was interesting how Nora managed to point out some interesting, smaller details. Maybe she was-

Ren yelped as Nora grabbed onto his wrist again and yanked him down the trail of vine-covered trees. Ren, glancing between them and his friend, shouted, "Wait, where are we going?"

"Dunno!" and Nora pulled, making Ren pity his wrist again.

So, they went onward. For how much longer, Ren was not sure anymore. The further down they went, the thicker the vines grew and seemed more and more out of place. Despite their green color, they looked more wild and unstable, as if they came from a jungle or something.

"Faster, slow poke!" Nora said over her shoulder.

Ren met her gaze again and opened his mouth to say something. That was when he saw something large and shadowy down the path that Nora was not even aware of. Ren's eyes widen, and he shouted, "Nora!"

Nora turned, but she tripped over something long and metallic with an "oomph!," and Ren was pulled right on top of her. The two of them fell on the ground, and Ren wheezed as he kicked up some dirt. As they both got up, Nora said, "Sorry Ren..."

Her voice quickly trailed off. Ren managed to sit up, but he too lost his voice. He and Nora just stared up at the very thing-no, one-they just tripped over... a pair of feet. These feet weren't human. They were metallic and toe-less.

The two children backed away slightly when the body attached to the feet pivoted its green torso up as it sat up, showing off the extravagant tribal markings on the gray chest and the orange shoulders on the green arms. Attached to that was a head with a green round mask for a face with two vents on top and on either side, as well as strange gaps on either 'cheek.'

Being so close, Ren was not sure what to think of the eyes. They were so unnatural, their orange radiance shining through the eye holes and staring back at him and Nora. For a while, they just stared at each other. Ren was not sure how long the masked being stared at him and Nora and they, him, only kept apart by some inches. It seemed to keep going on and on and on and on...

Then, a hand stretched through the space in between, and a fingertip gently poked the flat 'nose' of the mask.

"Boop," Nora smiled.

Silence hung over for several moments. In that silence, a calm breeze passed over Ren, who blinked himself back to reality. Did Nora seriously do that? Did she just boop this person, robot… thing?

Before anything was said, the gray, metal line of a finger pushed up against Nora's nose. A masculine and somewhat electronic voice came from behind the mask and replied:

"Boop."

If this was any other situation, Ren would have believed it, but… but… did some alien boop Nora? He balked so much he almost failed to register said alien rising to his feet, and when he did, he felt small under the green figure standing six, seven feet tall. Not to mention the black, sharp, and curved protrusions on his forearms - which had turbine blades, for some reason - and the gleaming silver blades on his back.

"Sooo, what brings you two out here?" said it-he, Ren corrected himself-while the eyes glowed gleefully, and the mask's features perked up into something like a smile.

"We were looking for a green star that fell from the sky," Nora explained.

"Really?" The mask bearer let out a hearty laugh and put a hand on his armored chest. "Guess you'd found it, then!"

Ren yet again failed to keep a straight face. Really, it should have been obvious; meteor falling in the forest, violent winds and strange vines growing everywhere, and a being not of this world in the center of it all.

"What's your names? And why're you so squishy?"

Ren was a little insulted by the newcomer's question. _Squishy_? He was ready to open his mouth when Nora already spoke.

"I'm Nora, and this is Ren," she introduced.

"Nora and Ren, huh? Well, I'm..." the being enthusiastically started, but struggled, "... I... uh..."

The glowing eyes blinked at two, the mask now formed into something akin to confusion.

"... who am I?"

* * *

As she stood atop the shore, she exhaled a small breath through the vents of her slim, blue mask. The mask's bottom half formed what could have been a smile, even though there was no mouth, while ridged brow atop rose, showing orange orbs that glowed through the eyeholes. What she had been staring at for the past few minutes was an arrangement of rocks further up the mainland, not the night sky or the moon. Behind them were two voices, young and bubbly.

One asked, "So, what do you think it is?"

"It fell from the sky. Is it an alien?" another voice, younger and lighter, replied.

"Maybe. It looks like a robot."

"An alien robot?"

So, they were just as curious about her as she was about herself. A metal hand grasping the dark rod of her trident, her gray feet, and the large flippers attached, splashed in the few inches of water and left marks in wet sand. The rocks grew bigger, and peeking over the top were two heads, each of a different color.

The dark head with red tips asked, "What do you think it's doing here?"

"Maybe it wants some fresh air," answered the head of yellow-gold in a playful tone. "It does look a little _blue_."

A free hand went over her mask to stifle a quiet laugh. Behind the rocks, an unamused groan replied to the pun, unaware of the stranger now less than a foot away. Meanwhile, a giggle came from yellow. "C'mon, it was funny."

"It was not, and you know it!" replied black with red tips.

The blue mask-wearing figure said in a filtered and feminine voice, "I don't know, I thought it was alright."

"GYAAH!"

Crying out in unison, the two jumped out into the open. Red cloth flapped from the littlest one, while the other, in front of her shorter companion, glared between the golden bangs of her wild hair. The latter raised a pair of clenched fists, attached to arms that poked out of puffed, short sleeves. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" she proclaimed.

Seeing her spectators at last, the figure's orange eyes widened in astonishment. They looked so small, as their heads did not even come up to her hips, and fragile, with their pinkish faces and thin limbs. Instead of wearing armor like herself, they wore cloth, like the little one's red cape, or their footwear deep in the water.

Thus, the mask bearer's reaction was the same as for anyone else in her position: she giggled. It already escaped her mask before she could hold it in, and the two little ones were taken aback by it.

Yellow, holding firm, shouted, "What's so funny?!"

Her giggle subsiding, she finally asked, "How can you be so brave, but be so small and adorable at the same time?"

"We're not adorable!" Yellow paused, then added quietly, "... 'Kay, maybe Ruby here is."

"Yaaaang!" whined the adorable little red 'Ruby,' whose head poked from behind her elder.

"What? It's true. But that's not the point." Yellow craned her neck back up to the blue mask. "What are you doing here? And _what_ are you? Are you a guy?"

It was blue's turn to be offended. "I'm a female, thank you," she said, her free hand on her hip.

"You don't sound like it."

"Just as much as 'Yaaaang' sounds like a name, right?"

"It's Yang, and my name's normal!" Letting out a calming breath, yellow shot back, "And if you're so good with names, then what's yours, huh?"

The mask froze in place, its bearer taken aback and hesitant to form an answer. "I… don't know."

The strong gaze of the lilacs faltered. "What?"

"I don't know. I can't remember," she answered, a little quieter than before.

"W-what do you remember?" came from red-Ruby, she remembered-her voice barely heard.

She met the silver orbs peeking from behind yellow. "I remember falling, then I remember waking up here," she explained, trying to ward off the feeling of swelling sadness.

A second passed, and Ruby said, "Yang, I think we should trust her."

"Ruby! Are you..." yellow, Yang, began, but a silver stare stopped her. "Alright. If you're sure..."

Soaked feet splashing in water, Ruby came forward, and Yang trailed behind, eying the blue mask warily. The former cleared her throat, and her words stumbled out, "W-why don't we start over? I-I'm R-r..."

The glowing eyes smiled through the blue mask, replacing the bit of lament from a moment ago. "Ruby and Yang. Yes, I know."

"Right," Ruby chuckled nervously and almost avoided eye contact. For a minute, it looked like she was staring not at the mask, but at the trident. "S-sorry, this is my first time meeting an alien."

"It's okay. It's my first time, too," was the gentle reply, not bothering to ask what an 'alien' was. "But what are you two out here anyway? I'm not sure if it's safe."

"Well, we saw you falling from the sky," Yang answered for the two of them. It was an honest answer, if anything.

"You were watching me the entire time?"

Yang's distrusting eyes shifted a little. "Yeah... when we got here, it was all flooded, and we saw you lying on the beach."

"And you thought I would hurt you?" The two little heads nodded. A thought sparking behind the blue mask, the voice playfully said. "Well, I don't think I could… not when I was all _washed up_."

For a long moment, there was only silence. Bright eyes, silver and lilac, stared blankly at the blue mask. Then, Yang smiled and said, "I'll admit, she's alright… could use a little work, though."

The mask bearer mentally sighed in relief. ' _At least, it's something._ '

"Soooo, what are we going to call you? It'd be weird if we just say 'you' all the time?" Yang's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Her tapping finger went _clink, clink, clink_ on her mask's 'chin.' "What do you think would work?" she asked after coming up with nothing.

"How about Sapphire?" A shake of the blue mask answered Yang. "Azure?" Another shake. "Blue?"

Orange eyes deadpanned at Yang's lilacs. "Really?"

"Um," Ruby spoke up, "what about Lily?"

"Nah, it's not cool enough," waved off Yang.

As the two went back and forth on names, their blue third wheel stood there, feeling the water brush against her blue ankles. She had drowned it out and waited for two little ones to formulate some kind of name. She would take any name, at this point.

Upon waiting, something did come up: "...gail?"

The blue mask shot up. "Wait, what did you say?"

Ruby and Yang stopped, and the former said, "Abigail?"

The masked one did not answer. For some reason, it-not the name itself, but the last syllable-seem to fit. It gnawed at the back of her mind and tried to draw out the sliver of… something. But what was it?

She turned back to the name. "How about Gail?"

"Gail?" Yang rose an eyebrow. A pouting glare from Ruby, however cute it was, made her reconsider. "Well, a name's just a name, right?"

Another giggle left the mask. "Right," its owner agreed.

"Well Gail, welcome to Remnant!" Ruby said with a little smile.

'Gail' looked at Ruby, and for some reason, despite her situation, that smile lifted her spirits.

* * *

A/N: And that's the first chapter of this story. Please let me know what you think. Is it good? Is it bad? Is there anything that needs to improved? I would like to know.

Also, the Bionicle characters used here are based on the short-lived reboot from 2015-2016, aka Bionicle G2, (which included a short cartoon series on Netflix), combining the voices of the cartoon with the look of 2015. I went with these guys instead of the original line (2001-2010) because I was always fascinated with the lore, even if the execution of the story was off by a large margin, and Bionicle G2 did have a lot of potential to be good (too bad LEGO didn't use it to its potential).

Now, before anyone comments, this story is taking place before either RWBY or Bionicle G2, so please be aware certain things (i.e. names) will be different.

Lastly, and most importantly, a big shout out to fellow fanfic author, SubtleSaber. He was a huge help in the writing process, looking over the segments I wrote and giving helpful advice every now and then with the story. I would highly suggest to look up his own story, _RWBBY: Remnants of A Heritage_ , a RWBY crossover with Star Wars. While it starts out typical, the story grows with a compelling, non-Gary Stu OC, who struggles, and forms emotional-and PLATONIC-connections with everyone around him.

Thank you.

Raika out.


	2. Late Night Ruminations

AN: Sorry for the long delay. It's been a hectic month and things are only going to get more hectic from here on out, so don't expect anything immediate (like in a week or two). Still, I am grateful all the support and reviews I've received after I posted this story. I hope what I've written is just as good.

Once again, a big shout out to SubtleSaber, who helped look over this chapter. Really appreciate it, man!

* * *

She let out a scream as her feet slipped on the cliff. The ground beneath her was gone, and gravity pulled her down. Anxiety and fear gripped her heart when her body began to fall and pass by the tip of the cliff. She held out her arms to grab something, anything!

Something grabbed her instead. In an instant, the young girl found herself yanked back up, and her feet was on the cliff-side again. However, her relief was short-lived. She found a gray metal hand, larger than her own, wrapped around her wrist.

Looking up, her emerald eyes widen upon meeting glowing yellow slits that stared through a brown mask. It was the same strange brown mask of the even stranger and metallic figure that appeared before her, the same one she had been running from moments ago. But why?

Her savior, kneeling before her, cut through her thoughts. "Do me a favor," he said with irritation, despite lacking a mouth, "when I ask for directions, _don't_ fall a cliff. You understand?"

Heart still pounding, she nodded. The metal grip unfurled, and she held her wrist close to the soft red fabric of her night dress. She could feel the hard _thump-thump_ against her breastbone while she took deep breaths to calm herself.

The silver legs clinked together as they stood straight, and their owner's metallic form almost gleamed in the white moonlight. "You have a name?" the electronic voice entered the girl's ears.

"P-Pyrrha," she managed to answer, perturbed by… well everything about the thing in front of her.

"Okay, Pyrrha," and the pair of metal arms crossed over the strangely marked chest, "mind explaining what you're doing up here?"

After some hesitation, Pyrrha replied in a barely audible voice, "I… I was just thinking."

"Really?" The sarcasm was thick anyone could have cut a butter knife through it.

Pyrrha answered it with silence and a glance away from the glaring yellow eyes. Soon enough, she glanced back and questioned, "W-what are you doing up here?"

Now, her questioner hesitated. "… I was just trying to figure out where I am," he gave his honest, yet not humble, answer. "I don't suppose you'd know?"

That one, Pyrrha had no trouble answering. "You're in Mistral."

"Mistral?" her tall and metallic counterpart echoed. "That's what this place is called?"

Pyrrha nodded. "We're not too far from the main city. Usually, we stay close to our homes, so we don't get attacked by Grimm."

"Grimm? What are those?"

Now, the young redhead was surprised at the hints of confusion on the brown mask. "You don't know?" A shook of the brown mask confirmed it. "How about Faunus? Vale? Atlas?"

"None of those words ring a bell," was the deadpan response.

The answer had almost entirely replaced Pyrrha's fear with curiosity. "So... what do you know?" she dared to ask.

"Aside from waking up with a headache, not much."

Again, there was a hint of surprise for the twelve-year-old. "You don't even know your name?"

"No," the masked one told Pyrrha without flinching.

The answer was unexpected. Pyrrha thought he was some kind of robot from Atlas, given his metallic body. The strange design, the brown color, and especially the mask threw Pyrrha off. She was more thrown off he did not even know about himself.

"There is something, though," the other's voice cut through her thoughts once more.

Pyrrha looked at the glowing eyes, which seemed distant while their owner was in thought. Staying silent, she listened to the stranger. "I keep getting something repeated in my head," he admitted. "... 'Poe.' Yeah, I think that's it."

"Is that your name?" Pyrrha asked.

The silver shoulders shrugged at the question. "Maybe. What do you think of it?"

"It sounds... nice," Pyrrha commented hesitantly. To be honest, a name like 'Poe' would work better for a big and huggable fellow, and she certainly would not describe a tall, brown-not to mention brooding-robot as huggable.

He certainly thought so, too. The thinned glare and the furrowed ridges on the mask proved it. In the end, he reluctantly said, "Better than nothing, I guess."

Pyrrha would have let out a sigh of relief, when the newly-named 'Poe' spoke up, "I suppose you know a way out of here."

Pyrrha pointed at the array of trees and other plants behind the metal giant, the same one the pair of them ran through... when she was running from him. "There's a path through the mountain. It's how I came up here."

"Good, we'll get going." Seeing Pyrrha's confusion on the "we," Poe explained, "I'll need someone to guide me. Besides, I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. Do you want to be stuck up here and get eaten by those Grimm or whatever they're called?"

"Um, I guess not," Pyrrha said, unsure of the sudden bit of kindness from her newfound frien-

"Don't get too comfortable," Poe said bluntly. "Just because we're traveling together doesn't make us friends. Now, come on."

Correction: not a friend. Still, as Pyrrha walked over, something swelled in her throat until she said in a meager whisper, "Thank you."

"What?" came from a surprised Poe.

Realizing she was heard, Pyrrha swallowed and looked up. "Thank you... for saving me."

The yellow eyes continued to stare at the girl. It was a little disconcerting how there was silence and no snarky comment. Then, he quietly replied, "You're welcome."

No more was said. Poe's metal feet stamped away on the ground, and Pyrrha tried to keep up as best as she could. They went into the forest, and the shadows of the trees fell over them, hiding Pyrrha's slight smile from her companion.

* * *

Ruby Rose couldn't help but smile as she took a seat atop dry sand. It wasn't just because sand grains tickle her bare soles, instead of cold, slimy sand. No, it was because she had an opportunity given to no other ten-year-old on Remnant: she met an alien! _And_ Ruby even got to name her!

… and so did Yang. At first, her dear, big sibling wanted to protect her from the "big, nasty alien," but she had put that aside, if by a little bit. Otherwise, Yang wouldn't let said alien be with her, let alone near her little sister. Speaking of which, Yang plopped herself on Ruby's right. "Ah, finally!" she sighed in relief, enjoying the dry sand as much as Ruby did, "it so nice to get away from that place!"

Ruby smiled at her sister. After walking in wet sand and cold waters, the two of them took off their soaked shoes and put them off to the side. Barefooted, the sisters were free to enjoy what the beaches had to offer. Of course, there were other things, too.

"Incredible..." said another voice.

Ruby turned and saw the blue-clad form of Gail sitting down. Taking a spot on the left, Gail managed to tower the two children, even when she sat cross-legged and hunched forward. Ruby studied the mask for a bit as Gail stared back at the horizon in awe and spoke through it. "It looks so spectacular." Gail uttered in astonishment.

Yang leaned back on her arms. "Yeah, that's one way to describe it."

Ruby silently agreed as she looked to the horizon. Across the waters were a thin line of bright lights from the Kingdom of Vale. They casted a glow below too, sending blotches of yellow light on the rippling waters in the far distance. They were almost like stars, in a way.

Ruby's thoughts trailed to her newfound friend. ' _Is she really from out there? If so, what's it like?_ ' her head wondered with many other questions as she looked at the twinkling stars high in the sky...

… and then, a growl from below brought her back to Remnant.

Ruby grasped her stomach and gave a sheepish smile upon seeing Gail's eyes on her. "What was _that_?" Gail asked.

"Uh, my stomach?" Ruby laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me you're hungry already?" Yang sighed in faux exasperation. "I thought you already ate a snack before we left."

Ruby frowned again, this time trying to think of something to sooth her empty tummy. "Wait, I have something!" Ruby exclaimed and immediately reached into her pockets. She knew she had it in there…

"Aha!" Ruby proclaimed, holding out a dry and well-preserved chocolate chip cookie.

Gail stared at the cookie like it was some kind of glowing meteorite. "What is it?"

"It's a cookie," Ruby answered matter-of-factly. "It's something you're supposed to eat. It's really good, and it gives you strength!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Yang butted in.

Ruby did not let it bother her as she munched on the cookie, eating it in a few bites and taking out another. "Where did you get those, anyway?" came from Yang, who tilted her head a little. "You know dad tries his hardest to hide those from you."

Ruby wiped the crumbs off her face and waggled her finger. "Ah, ah, that would be telling!"

As the little Rose resumed her meal, she heard Gail comment, "I guess you two have interesting lives here."

"Guess you can say that," Yang said. "Not much really happens on Patch, though. If you want to want to see the good stuff, you should see Vale. I've been there a few times, so I can show you a couple places."

Ruby noticed the strange expression on Gail's mask. "Patch? That's where we are?" she inquired, and Ruby, along with Yang, nodded. "Then, where Vale?"

"You see that there," Yang pointed to the distant lights, "that's the Kingdom of Vale."

The word seemed to have some recognition because Gail faced her mask back to the lights, the ridges raised. " _That's_ a kingdom?" Gail said, a little too enthusiastically than Ruby expected.

"Well, just the coast, but beyond that, there's a whole city." Yang turned to Gail with a wide smile. "You really should see it. There are a lot things to do and tons of people to meet!"

Swallowing another bite, Ruby frowned. "Too many people," she muttered, which was meant for her ears alone.

"Why's that?" asked Gail, who unfortunately heard it.

Ruby wanted to hide under her hood. Yet finding those orange glowing orbs on her, she froze in place and stammered to think of an answer. "W-well… you see…"

Before she could finish, Ruby yelped as her tiny body was pulled close to her sister's. "Ruby's always been shy," said a teasing Yang as she kept an arm wrapped around her kin. "She can barely talk to anyone without hiding under her hood!"

"Yaaaang!" Ruby whined again and wrenched herself free.

"What? It's true," her beloved sister calmly parried the glare aimed at her. "You know what dad says."

"I know, I know, but I'm doing better!"

"I don't think an alien counts."

Ruby pursed her lips in dismay, but a distant giggle caught her and her sister's attention. "So Ruby," Gail said, "what is it you do if you don't talk to people?"

When she turned around, coming face-to-mask with Gail, Ruby tried her best not to be embarrassed. "Well, I... I like... weapons..." she almost whispered.

Gail heard it and said with a inflexion of interest, "Well, that explains why you were trying to look at my trident earlier."

A small blush threatened to creep across Ruby's rosy cheeks. She already could hear "nerd," or "weirdo," as she had been called by other kids. Gail, however, gave a surprising proposal: "How about this? If…" she paused for a moment, eyes trailing to Ruby's hand, "... if I can get one of those cookies, you can hold onto my trident."

Ruby was astounded, then conflicted by the offer. To hold a weapon, an _alien_ weapon, would be incredible. Yet, it would be at the expense of one of her delicious, soft cookies. Cookie, or cool weapon? So hard to choose…

"Are you sure?" Yang's voice was almost distant, but the concern was there.

"It won't be for very long, and I'll be here in case if anything goes wrong," Gail told her sister, then pulled out the trident and held it out.

For a split second, Ruby's eyes lit up like fireworks. They trailed down the long, black rod and took in every detail. She swore the short, silver blades were shining with a magnificent brilliance. That was enough to persuade Ruby, who stood up on her feet. "Here!" she said after taking out another cookie.

Thus, the exchange was made. The emptiness of the cookie in Ruby's hands was quickly replaced by the intense weight of the trident. Gail still held onto the weapon, making sure it did not fall onto the sand, and said, "Now, I'll help you hold it up, then I'll let go, okay?"

After Ruby nodded, Gail tilted the trident upwards. Ruby did her part too, using both hands to heft up the trident until its blades were pointed to the sky. Once that was accomplished, Gail loosened her grip and trailed her hand down the rod over Ruby's tiny hands to keep a firm grip on the pole of the trident.

For Ruby, she was surprised by Gail's touch. There was the cool surface, but there was something else beneath. It felt strangely warm. Almost _alive_.

"I'm letting go now," Ruby heard Gail's voice.

Reality sank back in, and so did full the weight of the trident. Gail's grip was gone, and the alien weapon rocked back and forth in Ruby's hands as she did her best to hold onto it. Her silver eyes stared up to the bladed end, and already, Ruby could see an older version of herself standing tall and proud, wielding the magnificent trident in hand to fight off evil. With that image in mind, Ruby tried to lift the trident up.

The action was the same as lifting a heavy dumbbell. Too heavy to carry, the trident tilted forwards. Ruby quickly heaved to put it back in place and yelled while doing so, "Woah! Woooaah!"

"Ruby!" she heard Yang.

"Don't worry Yang! I got this!" Ruby proclaimed, trying again to lift the trident off the sandy beach.

Reality crushed her fantasy. The weight of the trident fell back, and Ruby, still holding on it, could do little to stop it. "Ruby, be careful!" Yang yelled, but it came too late.

"WAAAH!" Ruby screamed as her balance gave way and the trident fell backwards into the sand…

* * *

A resounding _THUD_ rang out as a massive shovel of silver struck the earth. The hulking metal was almost claw-like, its blunt teeth tearing through chunks of rock. It was attached to a large arm, black in color and metallic. The arm's owner, whose mask was as black as the rest of his body, swung his other arm and the shovel attached to it thudded with the rock as well.

He stopped momentarily. Staring through the mask, his yellow eyes took a quick glance at the small burrow he had dug in the crater wall. It was not that deep, so the mask bearer resumed his digging. As he did, a voice came out from behind, "What are you doing?"

"Digging," replied the hulking figure in his slow, deep voice as he shoveled more dirt out of the way.

"Why?"

Slowly, he turned his massive torso to his questioner-Blake was her name, his only companion in this trap of a crater. She was a small thing, barely coming up to his legs-but perhaps, everyone would look small to him. In what little moonlight there was, the pinkish and almost pale face looked perplexed and a bit suspicious. The two feline ears atop her head twitched ever so slightly, a sign of fear, if the masked one had to guess.

Calmly, he replied with a poignant gesture to the crater's walls surrounding them, "Those walls are took steep for me to climb. If we're getting out of here, our way is through the rock, not up it."

With that said, he went back to his digging. Blake was not done as she asked, "How do you where we're going?"

Again, he turned to face Blake and said playfully, "You're quite curious, aren't you?" Blake's narrow slits for pupils glared, but the black mask bearer was unaffected as he had an idea to make both parties happy. "A question for another question. Deal?" he proposed.

Blake pondered it, then gave a hesitant nod. Satisfied, he turned back to the hole he dug and while he shoveled more gravel, answered, "I can feel the earth."

"... Feel the earth?"

He said nothing more on the subject and dug some more. "My turn," he grunted while doing so, "is there anyone else around?"

"... no, it's just me."

He did not turn around, but he commented mirthfully, "You must be brave bring out here alone."

"I can take care of myself!" Even though he faced the rock, he could feel Blake glaring daggers into his back. "My turn: where do you come from?"

"Another place, I believe. As for where…" Another thud echoed whilst he dug through more earth. "... I don't know."

"Are there others like you?"

He paused for a second, recalling the other strange lights that fell with him. "Unsure," was his response, continuing on with his task. "Now, is there civilization nearby?"

"Yes, there's a small settlement, just on top of us," Blake answered, and he heard her footsteps trail behind. "But it's empty. If there was anyone here, they're long gone."

"But why would they leave?"

"That two questions."

"You asked two questions before," he quipped. "Now, why would anyone want to leave?"

Blake thinned her mouth, then explained, "I don't know. There are lots of dangerous things outside the kingdoms. But people need to live somehow."

After he shoveled aside more rubble, the black mask went back to Blake, an eye ridge raised. "'People?'" he echoed.

"Humans. That's what we call them," she clarified.

"Humans," he repeated the word. What an interesting word… "And are they like you?"

Blake drew her gaze away from the black mask. "Not all of them," she barely whispered.

It was not a straight answer, but he caught on to Blake's answer quickly. He knew nothing of where he was-or anything about himself, as he told Blake earlier-but he knew there was something else behind her tone... something painful. "Your turn," he said, hoping to change the subject.

After a moment, Blake asked, "... How are you feeling… being a place you don't know?"

"Quite strange, but I suppose it could be worse." His shovels tore away at more earth. Now, the tunnel went further down to the point there was barely any light. "You said something about kingdoms?"

"There are four of them: Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo. We're outside of them right now," Blake's voice almost echoed off the walls of the makeshift tunnel. "So, how do you 'feel the earth?' Does it have something to do with your mask?"

"That's two questions," he said through the thud of his claw-like tools tearing through more rock.

"You asked two more earlier," Blake retorted, almost cheekily.

If his mask had a mouth, he would have smiled. "I am not sure… It's as if the earth is telling me what direction to shovel," he explained, now digging his way slightly upwards. "As for my mask, I don't know if it's that or something else…"

There was nothing from Blake, so he assumed the answer was satisfactory. So, as the duo went further into the makeshift tunnel, they went back and forth with their questions and answers in perhaps what was their most interesting and thought-provoking conversation.

* * *

"I don't get it, why can't I be Lee?"

"Because his name's Lee."

"I thought it was Ren."

"It's pronounced _Lie Ren_ ," said the boy, whose name was the subject of their argument. There was a poignant look in his eye that he directed to both sides involved.

Glowing eyes stared at the boy. "Then why not say the full name?"

The arguing, orange-haired girl, called Nora-or was it Valkyrie?-said, "Because it sounds sooooo boring… No offense, Ren."

For one so tall, and maybe even imposing to some, the metal "man" could only stare down and scratch his green mask with a metal finger. The two 'kids' standing at his feet were certainly an odd pair, not that he was complaining. He enjoyed their company so far, and they were the only other sapient beings he knew, but when he said he had no memory and proposed using 'Lee' for his nameless self, he did not expect to be in a debate-over a name, no less!

"I still don't get why I can't be Lee," he told the other two.

Nora opened her mouth, but the boy, Ren, who sat beside his friend, cut in calmly, "Nora, it's alright."

With a pout, which the mask bearer admitted was a bit adorable, Nora gave in. "Oh alright," she said before looking at the green mask staring back at her. "Why do you want to be called Lee, anyway?"

There was no immediate answer. 'Lee' stood there staring for a few seconds, trying to peer into his mind as best as he could. ' _Lee, Lee…_ ' he pondered, knowing there was a hint of familiarity to it.

 _Le… wa..._

"Dunno, just liked it," he answered.

Stares were on him, until Nora spoke up. "Okay, 'Lee,'" she playfully jeered the name back, "what are you planning to do now?"

"Dunno, never really gave much thought," 'Lee' shrugged. His eyes caught Ren and noticed something was wrong. "Hey, somethin' the matter?" The only answer was the boy's nervous and shifting body movement. It was more than enough, so Lee assured him, "Hey, don't be scared. I ain't gonna hurt you or your friend."

"I know," Ren said stoically, unlike the calmness he exhibited to Nora.

Nora joined in and jumped in front of her friend, surprising Lee how her attitude could easily turn a one-eighty. "C'mon Ren, he's not _that_ scary," Nora told her friend. "He can boop you too, if it makes you feel better."

Ren's pink face almost paled. "No, it's good," he said before he pointed a finger in Lee's direction. "It's just those…"

Lee's glowing eyes blinked. "What? What is it?"

Looking herself, Nora added, "Oh yeah, I forgot you had blades sticking out of the back."

"I have _what_ sticking out my back?!"

With widened eyes, Lee turned his head over his shoulders. Like he heard, he had a pair of silver blades protruding from his back. What were they doing there?

His hands reached and held out the blades in front. A sliver of white moonlight glinted off the straight metal and trailed up the curved tip. "Niiiiiice," Lee heard Nora. "Looks like something that a Huntsman would use! I bet you could slice up Grimm with those things!"

Now, Lee's orange eyes darted to Nora. He had already been told about the four kingdoms, at least what the two littles one knew, even the tiniest bits of these dark monsters. "Slice up Grimm? Is that what you… humans do?" Lee asked, pausing to recall what his new friends were.

"Some," Ren explained. "Huntsmen usually use their weapons to fight Grimm. Sometimes they help with police and-"

"And they get to smash stuff!" Nora gleefully shouted, and her friend sighed.

"Yes, that too, Nora."

Lee's metal brow rose in interest. "Really?" he said with a glance at his blades in his hands and the black blades on his forearms.

A thought in mind, Lee swung his swords. One direction, then the other. Right, left, up, and finally stabbing downwards to the ground. Again, Lee repeated the motion-right, left, up, and down. Again, and again, Lee swung, swiping at the air and avoiding the kids.

The blades _whooshed_ once more, and this time, there was something. It was a slight tingle running through his arms that made Lee stopped in place. His amber eyes gazed at the weapons curiously.

"What is it?" he heard Ren.

"Not sure," Lee replied and stretched out his arms for another swing of his swords.

Suddenly, a sudden gust pushed from underneath his metal feet. "WHOOOOOOAAAA!" he cried out as he thrown upwards.

Before Lee knew it, he was five feet off the ground.

Then, seven feet.

Then, twelve feet.

Lee tumbled around in the air and barely caught the surprised looks of his friends down below. That was the last thing on Lee's mind, since it seemed like he was going nowhere but up.

Then, it was over after his swords came out of his hands. Lee halted in mid-air for a millisecond before he fell. He came crashing face-down into the ground with a loud _thud_ , right between his swords.

Ren and Nora's feet ran on the ground. "Are you alright?" asked the former.

Lee raised his dirt-covered mask and looked at them. "What just happened?"

Nora answered, "You just flew into the air!"

"I did?!" The thought sprung Lee onto his feet, and his eyes widened with excitement. "Boy, that was something!"

"Aren't you hurt?" came from a disbelieving Ren.

"I'm fine, really!" Truth be told, there were slight aches, but they could barely hold in Lee's excitement. "But how did I do that?"

"It's those fans there!" Nora pointed to the black blades on Lee's green arms.

Lee looked for himself. It was the first time he really looked at his arm blades, and now he noticed the fans in them. If Nora was right, he could have been flying, like he had been a second ago. However, the fans were steady like they had never moved. Maybe it was missing something...

An idea sparked in Lee's mind, and if he had a mouth, he would have grinned. "I got an idea," he said, scooping up his swords from the ground.

Before anyone could say anything, Lee began to run. His metal feet trampled on the grass. Every step pumped energy into his legs with more energy, and that energy, that power, kept growing and ran up Lee's back and into his arms. It grew and grew, and the fans in his arm blades spun faster and faster, telling Lee to stretch out his arms.

Not a moment later, he jumped.

* * *

A pair of blue-clad feet jumped into the air, surprised by the sudden chirp from behind. After landing, the boy with the blue-clad feet turned to see it was just a small cricket. He let out a sigh in relief and peeked behind the tree to get a good look at the figure up ahead.

Said figure walked through the forest, standing tall and strong. He, the boy guessed it was a he, had his back turned, so his watcher could not get a good view of his head. What the boy could see, however, only increased his curiosity as he spotted gold and red armor.

' _Come on, Jaune_ ,' the boy thought. ' _You can do this. Just follow this big guy around the forest for a while. After that, head back to camp before anyone notices you're gone… or before the Grimm finds you… or..._ '

Then, the boy's shoulders sagged down. "My parents are going to kill me," he mumbled to himself.

Jaune Arc could only lament on what punishment his parents would give him. Probably something humiliating. After all, he left his sleeping parents and seven sisters at camp, in only his baby blue pajamas, all just to find a falling meteor. And for all his bluster, he immediately had weak knees when he saw where the meteor had landed. Trees were covered in black ash, lush and green grass was turned barren, and something, or someone, was lying in the center of it all. Yet, when that someone stood and left, Jaune followed behind him.

Born into the Arc family, Jaune had been told of his warrior heritage. He heard of his great-grandfather, a soldier in the Great War eighty years ago, and of his grandfather and father, both Huntsmen who had fought the Creatures of Grimm. The many tales of heroism had greatly inspired the young Arc, who saw the same greatness in the figure ahead.

Tall and proud, the figure was like a warrior, covered red and golden armor and sported a pair of blades on his back. The large board he carried under one arm was like a shield one would used to protect the innocent. Like a shining knight out of a fairy tale.

And said knight stopped and turned around to Jaune's direction.

Jaune hid behind the tree, just before he could be spotted. He barely caught a glimpse of strange blue eyes, and while hiding behind a thick trunk of wood, he felt them staring into him. Not long after, Jaune heard a voice, powerful and almost electronic.

"I know you're out there!"

Jaune clasped both hands over his mouth, so he would not scream or yell. The only noise that came out were his muffled huff and puffs. His body shook a bit, and a bit of sweat fell from his scraggly blonde hair. He tried to think of a way to get out of this situation, but his mind end up blank.

Let it be said that Jaune Arc was not a coward… Well, not a big one anyway…

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" the voice shouted again, a little louder than before.

' _Come on, come on, think!_ ' Jaune told himself.

His first idea was to hide elsewhere. There plenty of trees around, but if Jaune tried to go to another, he would be spotted, and he doubt he would fast enough to outrun his soon-to-be pursuer. There had to be something else.

"I know you've been following me since I got here!" the voice continued. "Now, show yourself!"

Jaune did not budge from his spot. He kept his back to the tree, listening to the roaring voice. In spite of his rising fear, he kept still.

"You want to know what I am, don't you?! You want to know why I'm here?! Well, you won't be finding that out from me!"

For a brief moment, Jaune had a hint of curiosity. 'What did he mean by that?' he thought as his fear slightly waned...

"I won't ask again! If you won't come out, then I'll have you come out!"

… and it was back to normal.

' _Stay calm, stay calm_ ,' Jaune told himself, keeping his hands over his mouth. ' _Just be quiet, and he'll go away. Just don't make a sound... no matter what..._ '

Then, a slight growl made him freeze in an instant. Jaune slowly turned his head and was greeted with a pair of red eyes glowing in the darkness. On Remnant, there were only one kind of creature whose eyes glowed red, and Jaune's fears were made true when a Beowolf, a Creature of Grimm, revealed its dark furry head and white mask.

A frightful yelp left Jaune's mouth as he jumped back from his hiding spot. The dark creature bared its teeth while it slowly approached the young Arc, revealing the massive, furry, and hunched frame. Jaune, sitting there and too afraid to move, could only watch as the monster came closer and closer, its human-like claws scratching at the earth and bestial throat releasing a dark growl. It leaned over and snarled, like how a predator would before the kill.

"Hey!"

The Grimm turned and it face connected with a large board of silver metal and red flame patterns. The blow forced the monster back, and Jaune was surprised to see the red and golden figure coming in between him and the Grimm. Again, the figure swung his board, and the Grimm was forced back some more. It snapped its jaw forward, only to be met with the aboard once more.

Jaune watched slack jawed as the very same person who had been calling to him, was saving him. He saw hands, clearly metal, grab the short end of the board and flail it at the Beowolf. Back and back it went, with only a few times to bite at its attacker. Loud bangs echoed before Jaune's savior jumped and whammed his board over the Beowolf's head.

The creature hit the ground, and taking the advantage, the mysterious hero jabbed the board into the Grimm's face with a sickening _crunch_ , which was so loud Jaune winced when he heard it.

The Grimm lying motionless on the ground, Jaune turned his gaping expression to his rescuer. The figure turned around, revealing the metallic exterior, from the golden armor to the red body parts sewn into it. One arm held onto the clean and stainless board, which had been used to kill the Grimm. Through the strange red mask, blue glowing eyes stared down.

"So now, you finally show yourself," said the metal man with free fist resting on his hip.

As humorous as the words sounded, Jaune could barely give a reply. He was too shocked to even say thank you, what with the events of the past few minutes playing in his head. Jaune was brought out of it when his rescuer asked, "Are there more of those things out there?"

After a moment, Jaune nodded. He heard tales. Beowolves, like any canine, would most definitely come in packs. If there was one, no doubt more would coming very soon, and they would be after the one who killed their brethren.

"We need to go, then," said the masked one, who came closer. "Come on!"

Before Jaune could register it, his savior reached out with his free arm and wrapped around his waist. Jaune could only understand he was being carried away to safety as he unceremoniously dangled off the side of his rescuer, who ran further and further into the forest.

* * *

A small huff left through the white mask and disappeared into the blizzard as its owner walked through the heavy snow. For an environment that would freeze a regular person to death, it was nothing to this traveler. His mask let him see through the heavy snowfall, his white shins pushed the snow aside like it was nothing, and however cold the wind was, it merely bounced off the masked one's white and golden armor as he continued on.

Another visible breath disappeared into the blizzard, and the white mask glanced down. His left eye caught sight of the little one he carried with him. A round, maskless face, shuffled atop the body in his arms, the weird lids opening and closing over a pair of blue irises.

"Come on, stay with me," he said from behind his mask in a stern, yet calm voice.

The little one groaned in response, much to his dismay. He had found this one awhile back, calling out for someone else and left lying in the snow. She, he assumed was a she, was not as durable, not with her fleshy, almost pale skin, so he took it upon himself to get her to safety.

The scope embedded in the white mask had spotted a settlement of some kind quite a distance away. The girl was most likely trying to get back to it, but she ended up going away from her target. It was good thing she had help, or else...

He shook the morbid thought away and turned his attention to his journey. Last he checked, he was a few miles off from his destination, and that had been before he found the little one. There might be just enough time to get her to someplace warm, if he was quick.

So, he quickened his pace. The howl of the cold wind swirled around him, and his white mask kept focused on the target. What he had been searching for faded in and out every now again in the snow, but he would always recapture the site.

He heard the little one mumble. "Cold… so, cold…"

"It will be alright," he told her. "We're not too far now!"

His feet stepped through snow that piled up to his white shins as he traveled up a hill. A steep hill, he soon learned as he trailed up to the top. Another step, and he would be a little more closer.

Then, the young one shifted in his arms, again. This time, it was sudden and unnatural. He he looked back down at the girl. Something was wrong, he realized. She was shivering more than before, and even with those furs on her body, he swore she was somehow getting warmer.

It was true seeing the small one's flushed face. Again, he heard her, this time struggling to be heard, "No… not yet…"

His metal arms felt stiff. Worry gripped his eyes. He knew he had to get her to safety, now more than ever.

' _Why? It's pointless_ ,' something from his mind had told him. ' _You can't carry her through this storm forever. She may not last another second. Even she sees-_ '

He cut off that thought. There was no way that was true. She wouldn't be giving up if she was still talking. She could still make it, if he was quick about his rescue. Maybe if he could slide down instead of walking up and down hills, he could...

If his hands weren't full, he would have slapped his mask. ' _Of course, it would be that simple_ ,' he chastised himself, and his lens focused on the terrain. Hills and slopes were all over the place, perfect for what he had in mind.

He positioned the child, so she was resting against his shoulder while he still wrapped one arm around her. His free arm reached down to his back and tossed a pair of large blades. The blades did not look regular, as each one had a crystalline ice-like pattern framed inside. Another thing that made them irregular was that they could used for transportation, as the blades' owner had found out after he landed in this strange wasteland.

Placing each foot onto a blade, which automatically fastened with a _click_ , the white being pulled out another tool, a dark rod with a white spear tip. "Hang on tight," he whispered to the barely conscious girl in his other arm.

He stabbed his spear into the ground and pushed off, letting gravity do the rest. The skis left deep lines in the snow as they and their owner slid down went down the hill and onwards. He went up and down, pushing and prodding against the snow with his spear to direct his movement. The scope in his mask guided him through the snow and pinpointed where he needed to strike at.

The spear stabbed at the ground, and the masked skier made a sharp right turn around a large rock. He bent his knees and jumped over another one, before the snow was crunched by his weight. More snow splattered off to side, while he came down another hill, and a rush of momentary excitement brushed against his mask. He felt the rising acceleration made him, and his tag along, instantly go up hills that would have taken several steps.

Eventually, he slid down another snowy hill and came to a stop. Standing there, he once again focused his right eye through the scope. He saw strange man-made structures settled in a mountain, along with big boxes hanging from long descending wires almost completely covered in snow. Still, it was something, and better yet, the masked figure recognized it.

' _There it is!_ ' he thought, recognizing the destination and taking a step forward towards it.

Suddenly, his lone blue eye caught something off to the side. A tiny flash growing bigger and heading towards him.

He quickly stepped to the right, and a gleaming blur of metal swung at where he once stood. The metal flew passed him and so did the body holding it. The body landed its two feet in the snow, while the masked readied his stance and kept his scope on his would be his attacker.

Said attacker turned around to face him. She, he guessed it was a she, was tall, though not as tall as him, and the white coat she wore held tightly to her body to protect it from the cold. Her gloved hand held onto the hilt of a curved saber made out of entirely silver. Her stance was ready for battle, and her body language-the clenched fist on the saber, the knees bent for an anticipated lunge, and the other arm kept off to the side-all but shouted her intentions.

Then, there was the face. It was similar, if not identical, to the girl he had been carrying. The white top was tied into a bun, and the face held similar delicate features. However, this one glared with a ferocity that could melt snow. The attacker's light blue eyes shone as she gave her demand in three, simple words:

"Let. Weiss. _Go!_ "


End file.
